I Don't Need Anyone But You
by Maxcs
Summary: Klaine future fluff. Singing Annie with their eight year old daughter Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee or Annie**

_So, Senator,__  
><em>_So, Janitor,__  
><em>_So long for a while__  
><em>_Remember,__  
><em>_You're never fully dressed__  
><em>_Without a smile!_

"Not again" Kurt groaned softly and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his ears. "It's 6am..."

"At least she's not signing 'Tomorrow' or 'Hard Knocked Life' again" Blaine chuckled and rubbed his husband's back gently kissing his shoulder as he got out of bed. Clearly it was his turn to deal with the early morning 'Annie' rehearsal considering Kurt was doing everything in his power to dampen the sound of their eight year old daughter's singing and dancing.

"But she's got her tap shoes on..."

"You bought them for her and put her in dance lessons when she was 3..."

"Irrelevant" Kurt chuckled and peeked from under his pillow. Blaine simply shook his head with a smile as he pulled on his slippers.

A natural performer like her two fathers', Lucy Hummel-Anderson loved to sing and dance and was actually quite good for her age. Kurt always put the little girl's talent down to her incredible Anderson DNA. Born through a surrogate, Lucy's biological father was Blaine with a donor egg. The young couple wouldn't have minded adopting but when the opportunity to have a child possessing one of their DNA, they took it. Blaine always promised Kurt that their second child would be biologically his but Lucy was enough for them once she came along. Both Blaine and Kurt adored that little girl more than anything in the world.

Descending the stairs still half asleep, Blaine smiled as he saw his daughter sitting on the bottom step taking off her tap shoes "Good Morning Princess" he smiled as he sat down next to Lucy.

"Good Morning Daddy"

"You're up early..."

"I'm still trying to pick what song to sing for the show" she sighed softly and rested her chin on her knees.

Lucy's very musical theatre orientated third grade teacher thought for their annual performance that all the students in her class could get up on stage and sing their favourite songs. To make it a little less daunting for an eight year old to get up on stage alone, they were asked to pick a family member to perform with them. With two Broadway performers for fathers, Lucy seemed to have the hardest decision of anyone in her class just picking who to sing beside her let alone what song to sing.

"I know you can sing every Annie song in your sleep so how about 'I Don't Need Anything But You'? It's already a duet..."

"I don't know it as well as the others, can you help me?"

"Of course I can Princess" Blaine smiled standing up and extending his hand out to his little girl "How about we practice while I cook some pancakes for breakfast? The sweet smell might get your sleepy head Dad out of bed"

Blaine led Lucy through to the kitchen and watched as she sat up on the stool before he started making the pancake batter. It had always been a Sunday morning tradition to make pancakes as a family especially when they weren't the most conventional family on the block.

The father and daughter sang in perfect harmony as Blaine flipped the pancakes and Lucy folded the napkins. Stopping and laughing if one forgot the words; the pair almost had the whole song down pat by the time Kurt emerged fully dressed.

"What smells so good and what sounds even better?" he smiled and kissed Lucy's forehead softly before sitting on the stool beside her.  
>"That would be Dad's yummy pancakes"<p>

"And Lucy's beautiful singing" Blaine chuckled and set a plate of pancakes down in front of his husband "I was just helping Luce pick a song for her show next weekend. She'll make the perfect Annie"

"And you'd be the best Oliver Warbucks" Kurt smiled "You'll both bring the house down at the show" As much as he'd love to sing with his little girl, Blaine and Lucy just sang that song so well together. Knowing Lucy, there would be plenty more opportunities to perform together.

"We were just messing around trying to find the perfect song..."

"And you found it. I'll be there in the front row with the camera at the ready"

"You're not upset if Dad sings with me?" Lucy asked softly as she looked up from her pancakes. She'd had her head down since Kurt entered the kitchen because she didn't want to choose one father over the other in the case they were hurt.

"Of course not Honey Bear" he smiled and wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders "You will be the stars of the show next weekend and I am so proud to have two very talented people in my life"

"Thankyou" Lucy whispered up at Kurt. She was worried about hurting his feelings the most, he'd always been the sensitive one.

"You're only allowed to perform with your father if you let me make you a cute little red dress"

"Deal" the eight year old giggled and took a bite of her pancakes "With sparkles?"

"Would we have it any other way?"

"No" Blaine laughed

After a few more bites of her breakfast, Lucy gulped down her milk "May I please be excused?"

"Only if you don't play your Annie DVD too loud" Kurt chuckled and watched his daughter race off to the living room to watch the same DVD that had been played every day for the last month. Blaine couldn't help but laugh softly at Lucy and her predictability. Making his way to the other side of the kitchen bench, Blaine took the seat his daughter had just vacated. He rested his hand on Kurt's knee silently asking his husband if he was ok.

"You two sing so beautifully together" Kurt smiled weakly

"You would sing just as wonderfully with her" Blaine insisted and turned toward his husband. Kurt was the more sensitive of the pair and he was definitely the type to suppress his emotions especially around Lucy "If you'd like to sing with Lucy you can"

"I'll sing with her next time. This time you are going to get up on that stage and make her night absolutely perfect"  
>"Are you sure?"<p>

"Positive"

"Kurt?"

"I'm positive" he smiled and leant in kissing Blaine softly "I appreciate your concern but you should be worrying more about the show and less about me. I'm just proud Lucy's getting up there and singing. I've been scared since the day she was born that she'd be into sports and not singing"

"Lucy has had strong lungs since day one; she's always been destined to sing as beautifully as you" Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt closer "Do you remember the first night we brought her home? The neighbours complained all night because we couldn't get her to stop crying"

"Only to find out she was uncomfortable because the blanket she was wrapped in was too tight" Kurt laughed remembering that first panic filled night with Lucy. Once they figured out what was wrong with the week old baby girl, she slept quite soundly for a couple hours at least. Those first few weeks were the scariest of the young couple's lives but they wouldn't have traded it for anything.

"But since then you've never had to be scared that she wouldn't live on a stage. She is your little girl Kurt..."

"That's true" he chuckled "She wouldn't be ours if singing was her second language"

**Just a fluffy drabble with a idea to continue writing about the show. Should this become a two-shot?**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy raced up down the stairs like it was Christmas Day and ran straight for her Dads' bedroom. Pounding on the door, the eight year old was so excited because it was finally the day of her school show. Lucy and Blaine had been practicing every chance they got making sure their song and dance was perfect. After a minute or two of knocking, the door finally opened to a tired looking Kurt not dressed in his usually impeccable way with just a pair of jeans and a black tee on.

"It's opening night..." she beamed bouncing excitedly on her toes.

"Lucy, baby..." he sighed. Lucy's face immediately fell. Nothing good ever came after 'Lucy, baby'. When she had to give up the pacifier it was 'Lucy, baby' and every time she had to go to the doctor's to get flu shots it was 'Lucy, baby'.

"Your Dad is sick"

"But you look fine, a little tired but fine" the eight year old giggled knowing Kurt wasn't the one sick but she didn't want to accept that it was Blaine

"Not me Princess..."

"He can't be sick, he was fine yesterday"

In all honesty, Blaine wasn't fine the day before. He'd spiked a fever and no amount of antibiotics could unblock his nose or clear up his head. Acting ok around his daughter, Blaine hoped he would be better for the show but he just wasn't. He was curled up in bed feeling like a brick wall permanently sat on his chest.

"I'm sorry Lucy, your Dad can't sing with you tonight"

"This isn't fair! He's ruined everything!" Lucy screamed on the verge of tears and raced back to her bedroom. Slamming her door like the little drama queen that she was, she collapsed onto her bed and burst into tears.

Kurt walked back into his bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed with a soft sigh. Taking a deep breath, he ran his hands through his hair. He hated seeing his little girl so upset but Blaine was too sick to perform.

"She hates me" Blaine coughed as he blew his nose again. Half asleep when Lucy first knocked, he was wide awake now.

"She doesn't hate you" Kurt sighed softly and rubbed his husband's back gently. Kissing his clammy shoulder, he just wished he could take Blaine's pain away. "Lucy's upset but she'll be ok"

"If I get up and take some more Advil, I'll be fine" the sick young father insisted as he mustered up what little energy he had to sit up with a load groan. Pushing him back down, Kurt pulled the blanket high up to his chin. "Kurt..."

"You are staying right here, you're not well"

"I'll be fine..."

"Tell that to your fever. You're staying in bed"

"But Lucy..."

"I'll talk to her" Kurt insisted and rubbed Blaine's back again. The small gesture always seemed to calm the dark haired man down when things weren't going so well.

"Why don't you sing with her?" Blaine suggested as he rolled over to face his partner "You should sing with Lucy"

"Me? I don't know the song or the dance and the show is tonight..."

"You know Annie just as well as our daughter, you got her hooked on it in the first place and the dance really isn't that hard. Luce has a beautiful voice but two left feet"

"She doesn't have two left feet" Kurt chuckled "Are you sure you'd be ok if I sang with her?"

"You would have made a better Daddy Warbucks than me anyway. You spoil her too much; you've got the character down already"

"For that you can get your own Advil" Kurt laughed as he got up off the bed. Blaine tried to catch his arm but his reflexes weren't the fastest when he was sick.

"Go be her hero Kurt" he smiled before pulling the tissues in his hand to his mouth. Coughing loudly, Blaine sunk back into the pillows wishing he could just get better. Kurt smiled back at his sick husband as he made his way to the door. Whispering a sweet 'I love you' even though his partner was already asleep, Kurt walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Heading down to the bright pink door at the end of the hall, the young father took a deep breath before knocking.

"Go away!" a muffled yell came from behind the door.

"Let me in Luce, I want to talk to you"

"No!"

"Lucy open this door or there will be no show tonight, do you hear me?"

A few moments later, the bright pink door opened to reveal a puffy eyed eight year old "There already is no show tonight if Dad is sick. Everything is ruined" she snapped and tried to slam the door again but her father's foot was in the way.

"What if I sing with you?"

"You want to sing with me?"

Kurt knelt down and took his daughter's hands gently "Annie can't go on without her Daddy Warbucks" he chuckled "I know I'm not who you originally wanted to sing with but is it ok if I'm his understudy?"

Lucy nodded as a bright and happy grin started to grow. Launching herself at her father, she hugged him tight kissing his cheek over and over again. Even though she didn't possess any of Kurt's DNA, Lucy had somehow inherited his quick mood changes and ability to overreact a little.

XXXXX

"Are you sure Dad's ok at home? He looked a little green" Lucy asked as Kurt pulled off her coat and hung it over his arm. Walking into the auditorium at her school, they were ready to perform together. The pair had spent the entire day rehearsing in the cleared out living room. Kurt had to live up to the hype that was Blaine's perfect Oliver Warbucks.

"He was asleep when we left so I'm sure he'll be ok. He just needs to rest" Kurt said as he led his daughter through the auditorium to the excited brunette waving hysterically at them. "I see your Aunty Rachel managed to get front row seats"

Racing through the people starting to take their seats, Lucy ran to her Aunt and jumped into her arms. Twirling around, the two girls hugged each other like they hadn't seen each other only a few days earlier.

"I have the video camera all ready so Blaine can watch you guys over and over again. He won't miss a second of your show Luce"

"Thank you" Kurt smiled and pulled his old friend into a warm hug once Lucy had spotted her best friend and run off.

"Thank Quinn, I'd almost forgotten the camera before she reminded me"

Turning to the blonde Rachel was signalling to, Kurt couldn't help but smile at her presence. Pulling her into a tight hug, he was so happy to see her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were shooting that movie in Vancouver"

"And miss this? No way" she chuckled "Blaine called me a couple days ago and told me there was going to be an amazing performance of Annie, how could I resist?"

"You hate Annie..."

"Not tonight I don't" Quinn laughed and took the coats hanging over her friend's arm "Don't you have a song to sing? You should get backstage"

XXXXX

"Leapin' Lizards just look at this joint!" Lucy exclaimed as she skipped on stage with a bright smile on her face. Dressed in the sparkly red dress Kurt had made for her, she wore her dark hair in tight curls with a pretty white bow holding them off her face.

"You know what Annie?" Kurt chuckled as he waltzed on stage with an equally infectious smile "I think I'm the luckiest man in the world" he smiled meaning every word of that last line. Looking over at his beaming daughter, he couldn't help but smile knowing he really was the luckiest man alive.

"And I think I'm the luckiest kid" the eight year old grinned as she wrapped her short arms around her father's waist. "I love you Daddy" she whispered quickly before the music started

_Kurt and Lucy:  
>Together at last!<br>Together for ever!  
>We're tying a knot,<br>They never can sever!_

_Kurt:  
>I don't need sunshine now,<br>To turn my skies at blue_

_Kurt and Lucy:  
>I don't need anything but you!<em>

_Kurt:  
>You've wrapped me around<br>That cute little finger.  
>You've made life a song,<br>You've made me the singer!_

_Lucy:  
>And what's the bathtub tune<br>You always "Bu-Bu-Boo?"_

_Kurt:  
>Bu-Bu-Bu<br>Anything but you_

_Lucy:  
>Yesterday was plain awful<em>

_Kurt:  
>You can say that again<em>

_Lucy:  
>Yesterday was plain awful<em>

_Kurt:  
>But that's<em>

_Lucy:  
>Not now<em>

_Kurt and Lucy:  
>That's then<em>

_Lucy:  
>I'm poor as a mouse,<em>

_Kurt:  
>I'm richer than Midas.<em>

_Kurt and Lucy:  
>But nothing on earth<br>Could ever divide us!  
>And if tomorrow,<br>I'm an apple seller, too  
>I don't need anything but you!<em>

_They're two of a kind  
>The happiest pair now<br>Like Fred and Adelle, they're floating  
>On air now<br>And what's the title of the dream  
>That's just come true<em>

_Kurt:  
>I don't need anything<em>

_Lucy:  
>Anything<em>

_Kurt and Lucy:  
>Anything<br>I don't need anything  
>But you<em>

"Encore! Encore!" Blaine smiled clapping before hitting pause on the TV remote "Perfection, both of you"  
>"Lucy was perfect, I was just the understudy" Kurt laughed as he held Lucy on his lap. Curled up together on Kurt and Blaine's bed, the performing pair couldn't wait to share the video with their ill loved one. They couldn't let Blaine miss out on the show even though he was ridden with the flu.<p>

"You were alright Dad" Lucy giggled and watched Kurt nod simply "You were amazing actually"

"I second that" Blaine coughed. Sniffing, he took a sip of his tea he held tight in his hands. "Now Miss Lucy, if you go and get changed into your pj's and brush your teeth, we can watch the video once more before bed ok?"

"Ok" she smiled brightly and kissed both her father's quickly on the cheek before racing from the room.

"You and Lucy make a great team"

"Next time we find a song we can all sing ok? Neither of us liked you not being there tonight"

"That makes three of us"


End file.
